


Dawning

by Sheyshen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short hawris fic. May add more sometime, with little short stories involving these two,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but I tried to make it as sweet as possible.  
> Characters and series belong to bioware.  
> Enjoy!

                Hawke smiled. He did that a lot recently it seemed, even though the thought of being this happy seemed so farfetched only a few years prior. But here he was, grinning like a fool as he held the sleeping form of Fenris close. His lover's breath soft and even as the elf slept soundly in Hawke's embrace, resting his head so one ear was over his heart. Absentmindedly Hawke played with a few strands of white hair, brushing it back behind Fenris' ear in the process. The act caused Fenris to scrunch his eyes a little in frustration, before attempting to cuddle closer to the mage, earning a low laugh from Hawke. A quiet grumble let Hawke know that he had woken the sleeping elf. He looked down at the warrior, eyes twinkling in obvious merriment as the elf's large green ones looked up at him in clear annoyance.

                "Sorry for waking you, love." Hawke whispered, softly kissing his forehead.

                Fenris huffed quietly before setting his head back onto the mage's chest. "Is everything alright Hawke?" He asked, his low voice tinged with concern. "It is rare for you to wake before me."

                "I am..." Hawke paused, smiling again as his lover looked up towards him once more. "I am fine. Just thinking is all." He brushed a hand along Fenris' shoulder, tracing the lyrium brands with his finger.

                Fenris propped himself up onto his elbows, "The world must truly be coming to an end." The elf grinned.

                "I'm being serious!" Hawke replied with laughter.

                "As am I." Fenris returned, a mirthful tone to his voice.

                Grinning fiercely, Hawke pulled the elf up into a tight hug, burying his face in the mass of white hair. They sat there like that for a time, enjoying the moment while they could.

                The blight was over a decade gone, Kirkwall was nearly repaired, and the Breach was sealed (twice) but Thedas was rarely calm for more than a few short years. Something new would threaten its inhabitants, and champions both old and new would rise to protect it.

                But that will be in the future, and right now - right now - his world was perfect. Here in his home, in his bed, with the love of his life in his arms. He was happy.


End file.
